


Экстремальная дипломатия

by Yarroslava



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: "Место мира" - крошечный остров посреди планеты-океана. Так называли его колонисты, пока не превратили его в поле боя, придя на мирные переговоры с оружием. Перед капитаном Кирком и Споком стоит нелегкая задача: один из них должен выжить, чтобы сообщить Федерации о предательстве якобы "мирной расы". Один из них.





	Экстремальная дипломатия

\- Скотти, поднимайте двоих!  
Грохот выстрелов заглушает крик, отдается болезненной резью в ушах.  
\- Поднимайте нас, Скотти!..  
\- Джим!.. – резкий рывок в сторону заставляет Кирка споткнуться и буквально упасть на первого помощника, высунувшегося ради него из-за безопасного камня. Обломок скалы в шаге от них буквально взрывается и разлетается сотнями острых осколков. Оружие каросианцев можно считать допотопным и варварским – но эффективность его доказана уже неоднократно.  
\- Кэптен? Сэр, что …чилось? Я вас почти не …шу!  
Встревоженный голос старшего инженера с трудом пробивается сквозь хрип помех. Крошечный островок, в одночасье превратившийся из стола переговоров в поле битвы, содрогается от взрывов.  
\- Поднимайте нас!  
\- Не могу, сэр, серьезные… ые помехи… ез …часа, кэптен!  
Кирку только и остается, что зло кривиться и гадать, дадут ли их гостеприимные «хозяева» прожить им эти сколько-то там часа. Он позволяет себе лишь один короткий взгляд в сторону залегшего рядом Спока. «Справимся? Продержимся?» - молча спрашивает его взгляд. Вулканец согласно кивает: слова сейчас не нужны. Секунда безмолвного разговора – а потом короткое затишье заканчивается. Камень, за которым, скорчившись, лежат два офицера звездного флота, вздрагивает, словно живое существо в агонии. Жуткий надсадный вой внезапно ввинчивается в уши, оглушает, придавливает к земле, а потом их приподнимает и швыряет назад чудовищной силы ударная волна.  
И их ненадежное укрытие перестает существовать. Град каменных осколков обрушивается настоящим шквалом, и сознание взрывается в огненной вспышке боли.  
Где-то всего в десятке шагов слышится торжествующий вой их противников. А может, это лишь кажется за рокотом океана и грохотом выстрелов. Где-то у противоположного берега догорает «Галилео», наполняя воздух едким черным дымом.

Каросианцы называли этот остров «Местом мира». Когда-то – до того, как предали собственную честь, придя на мирные переговоры с оружием.  
Джим, оглушенный ударом, только начинает слабо шевелиться, пытаясь прогнать от глаз кровавую муть. И может лишь беспомощно напрягаться в попытке встать, чувствуя, как его подхватывают под подмышками и с трудом, спотыкаясь, тащат куда-то назад. Ноги капитана бессильно волочатся по камням, и открыть глаза, несмотря на все усилия, никак не получается. «Контузия?» - мелькает в голове безразличное. Сейчас это не важно. Они должны продержаться. Должны – оба. И Джим, стискивая зубы, с яростью рвется сквозь темную пелену беспамятства, наверх, туда, где Спок остался совсем один против их общих врагов.

И вновь – выстрелы, выстрелы, выстрелы, будь они неладны… Они сидят – а точнее будет сказать, лежат – в небольшой расселине, почти над самым берегом. Здесь почти безопасно – пока что. Каросианцы не решаются приблизиться – должно быть, впечатленные видом двоих соотечественников, которым уже никогда не суждено вернуться на теплый Карос-Ла. Они предпочитают стрелять издалека, из безопасного укрытия. Двоим жертвам некуда бежать – они понимают это так же хорошо, как и сами офицеры.  
Поэтому, когда Спок, хмурясь, приподнимается было, собираясь сотворить что-то героическое, капитан просто протягивает руку и осторожно сжимает ладонью его предплечье.  
\- Отставить, мистер Спок.  
\- Капитан, наше укрытие недостаточно безопасно, и необходимо… - острая бровь ползет вверх, выражая несогласие, но Джима не волнует сейчас ничего, что может сказать его старпом. Он стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как напрягаются скулы.  
\- Необходимо дождаться помощи, мистер Спок, и больше ничего. Оставьте геройства службе безопасности.  
Он видит, что Спок не согласен с его приказом. Вулканец хмурится – едва заметно, тревожно. Сводит брови над переносицей.  
\- Капитан, сохраняя неподвижность, мы подвергаем себя опасности. Мы не имеем права погибнуть здесь вдвоем, учитывая…  
\- Достаточно, - сердце Кирка болезненно сжимается. Он хорошо слышит так и не произнесенное «вы должны выжить, капитан» в словах Спока. И боится даже допустить к сознанию мысль, что слова Спока справедливы, что одному из них, возможно, придется навсегда остаться здесь – чтобы второй смог подняться на корабль и раз и навсегда открыть Федерации глаза на махинации «мирных» и «несправедливо обиженных» каросиан.  
В этой войне ставка – не только их жизнь. Окончательно умершие коммуникаторы и дикое магнитное поле планеты так и не дали им передать на Энтерпрайз всю нужную информацию. Капитану тяжело думать о том, что, возможно, уже через сутки их корабль, ищущий «пропавших» делегатов, будет обвинен в убийстве якобы мирных каросианцев, якобы безоружными спустившимися на планету для переговоров. Трибунал? Нет, война. Война, которая нужна каросианцам и которую они так наивно преподнесли им на блюдечке, не озаботившись взять с собой прослушивающие устройства. Откуда им было знать? Они со Споком шли на переговоры. Каросианцы – на провокацию. И готовы были погибнуть здесь, лишь бы не дать вернуться на корабль узнавшим об их планах противникам.  
Спок смотрит на него – молча, с сочувствием и болью, читая в глазах капитана все то, что из деликатности не произнес сам. И отводит взгляд. На время, понимает Кирк. Всего лишь на время, до следующей самоубийственной и героической выходки.  
Грохот канонады меняет тональность. Теперь каросианцы спокойно и методично перепахивают остров, не оставляя своим противникам ни одного шанса отсидеться в безопасности.  
\- Семнадцать минут, капитан, - тихо сообщает Спок, - Если, конечно, мистер Скотт сумел обойти естественный ионный фон планеты.  
Джим открывает глаза и болезненно щурится на это озвучивание очевидного. Находит слегка плывущим взглядом своего старпома и с трудом, невзирая на закрывшую пол лица гематому, растягивает треснувшие губы в слабой ободряющей улыбке:  
\- Ну что вы, мистер Спок… Скотти да не сумеет? Не так уж и плохи наши дела, как считаете?  
\- Я не вижу логики в отрицании… - сходятся над переносицей острые брови. Вулканец ловит теплый взгляд человека и замолкает. Молчит, долго, очень долго молчит. Слушает мирную тишину бесконечного океана, разрываемую грохотом разрывов. – Наши шансы вернуться на Энтерпрайз живыми составляют не более.. Впрочем, вы правы, Джим. Нам необходимо дождаться помощи.  
И возвращает едва заметное движение губ, которое большинство на корабле даже не заметили бы. Взгляд человека вспыхивает смехом: словно в теплый мед цвета спелых каштанов сыпанули золотых искрящихся блесток. Потом веки медленно опускаются, но на губах капитана продолжает блуждать шальная, чуть печальная улыбка, такая неуместная в этом аду.  
Набегающая волна порой дотягивается до измученных офицеров, лижет теплой соленой водой влажные камни. Джим, болезненно морщась, опускает руку, позволяя воде смачивать пальцы. Прохладная жидкость остужает разгоряченную кожу, приятно холодит. Невыносимо хочется забыть о войне, о том, что они заперты здесь, что, возможно, им осталось жить всего пару минут. Скинуть одежду, войти в это теплое ласковое море, смыть с себя усталость и боль…  
Но нельзя. Нельзя, да и стоит ли? Океаны Таоса-16 кишат жизнью, но жизнью дикой, неразумной, безжалостной к глупым, дышащим кислородом, существам. Планета-пустышка, ставшая камнем преткновения лишь из-за богатой кадмием органики, которая считается деликатесом на Каросе. Сплошной шар воды на самой границе пространства Федерации, на котором, по злой иронии судьбы, устроили свои промысловые базы воинственные и не слишком сговорчивые соседи.  
Кроме того, понимает капитан, несмотря на прохладу этого ласкового моря, соленая вода, учитывая его ссадины и ушибы, будет удовольствием ниже среднего.  
Кирк облизывает пересохшие губы. Споку, должно быть, еще хуже: пропитанный влагой воздух плохо подходит для выросшего в пустынях Шикхара вулканца. Глупо, как глупо… Очередные пешки политиков, бросивших двоих старших офицеров Энтерпрайз в гущу никому не нужной войны. Кто составлял доклад о культуре каросианцев? Кто выдал желаемое за действительное, приписав толком незнакомой расе якобы «нерушимую» воинскую честь? Кто отдал приказ о переговорах на территории противника, подписав, фактически, смертный приговор капитану самого известного звездолета Федерации и его лучшему офицеру?  
Кто бы знал…  
Они пришли сюда с миром. Пришли, доверившись лживым уверениям и масляным улыбкам Первого Советника Кароса-Ла. Пришли без оружия, как и было оговорено, вдвоем на крошечном шаттле, без штата офицеров СБ и спрятанного в сапоге ножа… То есть фазера.  
Они пришли – а теперь все, что им остается, это лежать за камнями, надеясь, что мистер Скотт починит транспортатор раньше, чем разрывные снаряды каросианцев перепашут этот островок вдоль и поперек. Кирк молчит: не в его правах оспаривать решения Звездного флота, и уж тем более, не он ответственен за это предательство якобы «мирной расы». Никто не мог предположить, что эта небольшая планета, сплошь, за исключением десятка крошечных – самый крупный сто метров в поперечнике – островков, покрытая водой, настолько важна для каросианцев. И уж тем более, никто не ожидал, что те нанесут удар, даже не дав офицерам Федерации высказать свои предложения.  
Он молчит – но его молчание отдает горечью.  
Наверное, у них не было шанса дождаться помощи. Даже Кирк, свято верящий в способности своих подчиненных творить чудеса, понимает это. И все-таки оба с робкой, в разной мере обоснованной надеждой, ждали долгожданного «Поднимаю двоих!» и спасительного эффекта дематериализации. Поэтому, когда короткое затишье вдруг обрывается, на удивление не остается сил ни у одного из них.  
Шквал обрушивается на них, подобно урагану – градом каменных осколков в лицо и едким запахом прожигающих камень лучей. До спасения – обещанного, но не гарантированного – еще как минимум десять минут. (Девять минут и тринадцать секунд, капитан, прошу вас, не меняйте текущего положения, ваша реакция из-за контузии замедлена на сорок семь процентов.) Десять чертовых минут, которые им нужно продержаться, но уже даже не признающему безвыигрышных сценариев капитану понятно, что столько они просто не проживут.  
Спок ужом вворачивается в узкую щель между камнями раньше, чем Кирк успевает возразить, и мигом исчезает из вида, а Джиму только и остается, что сжимать в бессилии кулаки да задавливать в себе предательское желание послать логику своего старпома к черту и рвануться следом за ним. Мысль, что Спок там один, против почти дюжины вооруженных вояк, заставляет зубы крошиться друг об друга от бессильной злости.  
Он капитан. Он не имеет права рисковать собой ради жизни нижестоящего по званию. Он должен ждать и позволять своему офицеру отвлекать врагов от его укрытия. Должен. Должен. Дол…  
Он выдерживает еще полминуты. Когда удается вновь взять себя в руки и начать мыслить более адекватно, он ощущает себя в узком ущелье, в десятке шагов от такого безопасного укрытия. Во взгляде Спока укоризна и сожаление. И сейчас Кирк рад – по-настоящему рад – что близость к врагам не позволит его вулканцу высказать хоть что-нибудь вслух.  
А потом луч со страшным грохотом разносит скалу прямо над ними, и офицеры, закрываясь руками от горячих осколков, одновременно понимают, что прятки закончились.  
«Глупо», - крутится в голове у капитана, пока он лежит, щуря глаза на яркое солнышко, и чувствуя, как от удара болезненно кружится что-то в голове. – «Как глупо…»  
Он не может даже сам себе объяснить, что именно кажется ему глупым. Он только понимает, что «валовая зачистка местности» подошла к своему логическому завершению, и им остается или тихо обрести могилу под камнями, или подняться и выйти на бой. С точно таким же итогом. И единственный возможный выход отдается в сердце болью и виной: один из них должен выжить. Любой ценой. И он знает, что Спок никогда не согласится с его выбором. Но у него, контуженного и с трудом передвигающегося, не будет шансов продержаться одному. Даже если второму смертнику удастся отвлекать на себя огонь так долго, как только позволит этот крошечный кусок суши. У Спока этот шанс – будет.  
Как выясняется всего полминуты спустя, Спок пришел к такому же выводу. С одной-единственной крошечной поправкой.  
\- Простите, капитан, - слышит Джим тихое, и раньше, чем он успевает собраться с силами и поднять себя на ноги, на его плечо опускается тяжелая рука.  
И все заканчивается. Действительно – все. Спок, тяжело вздохнув, осторожно усаживает парализованного капитана возле скалы, подальше от нависающих камней. Не выдержав яростного бессильного взгляда, в котором сейчас – целая буря отчаяния и протеста, отводит взгляд в сторону. И, не задерживаясь больше ни на секунду, ловко съезжает вниз по каменистому скату и невесомой тенью исчезает между скал.  
Полминуты – а потом торжествующий вой внезапно оборачивается испуганный криком – и тут же замолкает. А спустя секунду их (его! И думать об этом муторно и жутко) убежище прекращает быть мишенью.  
Обмирая, Джим следит за тем, как перемещается грохот выстрелов, кляня про себя эти чертовы, буквально плавящие камень, лучи и одновременно боясь, что выстрелы эти прекратятся. Что не в кого больше станет стрелять. У Спока нет оружия. Ничего, кроме его удивительного разума и рук. У противников – оружие, способное превратить в решето целую армию.  
А у Кирка нет даже этого. Только мутнеющий от сотрясения взгляд, дрожащие, холодные от ужаса руки и немое, бессильное отчаяние. Он всегда считал себя смелым человеком. Но сейчас, слушая, как его друг в одиночку борется с их общей смертью, Джим чувствует, как мелко дрожит все внутри от липкого, удушающего страха. Стократ легче быть смелым на поле боя, плечом к плечу с лучшим, самым дорогим и преданным другом, которого когда-либо посылала судьба. Стократ легче – и тысячекрат же сложнее, когда спасают тебя, а не ты.  
Конечно, это не могло длиться долго. Они оба понимают это. Но когда все на самом деле заканчивается, Кирк несколько секунд просто не может поверить, что, действительно – все. Что все закончилось так.

…Океан здесь невероятно красив. Темная насыщенная бирюза, вал за валом с шорохом накатывающая на скалы, почти захлестывая сорок шагов камня и редкой, чахлой, похожей на мох растительности. Лазурь вверху и зелень внизу. Драгоценный камень в оправе крупной звезды класса G.

Джим смотрит на эту мирную лазурь – и ему кажется, что все это дурной сон.  
На небольшом каменном выступе, нависающем над самой водой, стоит Спок. Ровно и уверенно, с вежливо-безразличным взглядом на лице и заведенными за спину руками. Кажется, еще секунда – и повернется, скользнет неуловимо теплеющим взглядом по своему капитану и начнет говорить -надиктовывать, словно читая по бумаге, очередной отчет. Знакомая, привычная до боли картина… Если бы не блестящие пластины наручников, сковывающие тонкие запястья за спиной. И не кровь, заливающая правое плечо, щедро пятная синеву форменной туники травяной зеленью.  
Джим смотрит на друга – и чувствует, как обрывается все внутри. У них обоих не было шанса. Но Джим до сих пор не позволял себе думать, что время Спока закончится раньше, чем его. Вулканец кажется совершенно спокойным. Словно его не касается происходящее, словно не его держат на прицеле шестеро (Целых шестеро! Господи, как же они его боятся…) каросианцев.  
В голове грохочет набат. И нужно что-то делать. Нужно встать, выйти, предложить переговоры, наобещать… Черт побери, да что угодно наобещать – концессию, монополию, всю эту чертову планету… Только не смотреть, как на равнодушных лицах появляется холодный жестокий интерес мальчишек, загнавших рогатками в угол потрепанного, но все еще гордого черного кота. Не видеть, как блестят на солнце дула на вид допотопного, но смертоносного оружия.  
Хотя бы – не смотреть на это со стороны. Лучше уж – в лицо палачам, чувствуя плечом молчаливую поддержку второго смертника. Все лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать.  
Только вот - нельзя. Нельзя и невозможно – словно жук в янтаре, словно глупая муха, застрявшая в паутине, он только и может, что бессильно смотреть, не в силах даже закричать. Нельзя броситься на помощь.  
Нельзя - и бессмысленно. Это не допрос и не попытка выманить вторую жертву из укрытия. Не нужно это каросианцам, которые не через пять, так через десять минут все равно получат и Кирка тоже. Это – казнь.  
И от понимания, что он не имеет права вмешаться, даже будь в состоянии двигаться, хочется выть. Выдать себя сейчас – значит предать Спока, купившего для своего капитана эти дополнительные минуты. Выдать себя – значит, обесценить его жертву. И от этого осознания сердце в груди замирает и сбоит, словно пытается остановиться раньше, чем гуманоиды на уступе отдадут неизбежный приказ «огонь».  
Спок, должно быть, чувствует что-то. А может, просто догадывается, зная слишком хорошо характер своего капитана. Чуть шевельнув скованными руками, он поднимает голову и, не поворачиваясь к укрытию, где остался Джим, ровно и спокойно произносит:  
\- Капитан, согласно Уставу, вы обязаны дождаться оговоренного нами события, – голос его безмятежен, словно он озвучивает прогноз погоды, глаза, в которых нет ни тени страха, смотрят прямо на собственных палачей. Должно быть, именно это и сбивает каросианцев с толку, заставляя их пару секунд недоуменно таращиться на вулканца, ничего не предпринимая. – В текущей ситуации эта задача является первостепенной, и я прошу прощения за примененное к вам воздей…  
Резкий злой удар прикладом в губы заставляет его голову откинуться назад. Голос обрывается, прерываясь коротким болезненным вздохом. Джим, не замечая, как течет кровь из его собственной закушенной в бессилии губы, вцепляется в камень. Тело медленно, пока еще неуверенно начинает обретать чувствительность. Медленно, слишком, невыносимо медленно. Внутри все скручивает ледяным комком ужаса и отчаяния; кажется, что там ворочается холодная, скользкая змея, впиваясь своими ядовитыми зубами в потроха. Он знает, что сейчас произойдет.  
Хочется кричать, хочется плюнуть на все, на чертов Устав, на Федерацию, на долг капитана… Только не сидеть здесь, глядя, как убивают его лучшего офицера и лучшего друга.  
Как в кошмарном сне, Джим видит медленно поднимающиеся обтекаемые трубки каросианского оружия. Какая-то часть его, слабая, испуганная, воющая от горя и отчаяния, хочет отвернуться, закрыть глаза, не смотреть…  
Он не опускает век. Тонкие лиловые лучи вырываются из фокусирующих линз, и на синей тунике Спока расцветают темно-зеленые пятна. В отличие от фазеров, это оружие оставляет небольшую, оплавленную дырочку – прожженный смертоносным лучом путь сквозь мышцы, кости и внутренние органы. Спок несколько секунд стоит неподвижно, прямо глядя перед собой все с тем же безразличным выражением лица. Только кожа становится мертвенно-серой, да из уголков плотно сомкнутых губ, прорываясь, скатываются и начинают бежать вниз густые струйки крови.  
Джим не чувствует, что уже прокусил собственные губы до мяса, что пальцы, вцепившиеся в скалу, оставляют на острых гранях красные потеки. Сухо щиплет глаза.  
Спок внезапно с трудом поворачивает голову, приоткрывая рот в невольном мучительном вздохе – и Джиму на какой-то миг кажется, что темные глаза смотрят прямо на него. И в них сейчас – океан. Еще более глубокий и бурный, нежели тот, что окружает их, теперь уже совсем скоро братскую, могилу. Целый океан боли, вины и просьбы простить за то, что оставляет своего капитана одного.  
А потом Спок тяжело закрывает глаза, пошатывается и, оседая, как сломанная кукла, медленно заваливается назад, в накатывающие зеленые волны. И сердце Кирка останавливается.

Паралич окончательно проходит через полторы минуты. Всего чертовых девяносто секунд, и Джиму хочется выть от бессилия при мысли, что случись это чуть-чуть, лишь чуть-чуть раньше…  
Он не знает, что было бы тогда. Не хочет и не может думать. В душе лежит тяжелый, придавливающий к земле ледяной камень. А в голове – абсолютная, космическая пустота, где злым рефреном звенит лишь одно: он должен дождаться. Должен выдержать. Должен.  
Он держится еще почти десять минут. Больше или меньше – кто знает? Единственный, кто мог сказать точную цифру, теперь покоится на дне этого чужого океана. Даже погребения, которого он заслуживает, ему не досталось. Джим гонит от себя мысли о погибшем друге. Вышвыривает из сознания, загоняет в темные закоулки души, позволяя боли и тоске бессильно выть там, в темноте, за семью замками воли и упрямого «я должен продержаться должен продержаться должен продержа…».  
Когда камень прямо перед ним разлетается на куски, обжигая лицо горячей крошкой, он не чувствует ничего. Только усталое горькое разочарование – не сумел. Нет ни страха, ни злости. Все выгорело дотла в те жуткие минуты, когда он смотрел в глаза лучшего друга, не в силах даже попрощаться с ним. Теперь в душе, вместо обычной бури эмоций, вместо ярости, гордости, жажды победы – только пустота. Безжизненная выжженная пустыня. Наверное, так и должно быть, когда душа умерла вместе с другом, который так беспечно закрыл тебя собой, подарив собственной гибелью пару минут бессмысленной и все равно обреченной жизни. Какое дело трупу до того, как именно его будут казнить? Не все ли равно?..  
…Ярко-желтое солнце весело блестит на фокусирующих линзах. Кирк устало смотрит наверх, в эту яркую лазурь, щурясь от ослепительных лучей. Не потому, что боится взглянуть смерти в лицо: просто до дрожи противно видеть эти довольные жестокие рожи, которые (те же? Или поделили «честь»?) с жадным ожиданием смотрят сейчас на него. Пусть смотрят. Страха или мольбы о пощаде они не дождутся.  
Резкий выкрик команды заставляет поморщиться. В груди вспыхивает ослепляющая боль, на миг оглушая своей силой. Джим почти чувствует, как хрустят зубы в мучительной попытке не закричать, не издать ни звука. Короткий болезненный вздох обрывается на середине; из горла горячей волной выплескивается кровь, и Кирк, давясь этой соленой горечью, плотно сжимает зубы, какой-то частью гаснущего уже сознания не желая давать палачам даже этого удовлетворения.  
Падения он не чувствует. Теплые зеленые волны мягко смыкаются над ним. Грудь дергает болью, словно прошивая раз за разом насквозь – впрочем, почему «словно»? Тусклое пятно солнца быстро удаляется.

Прикосновения к коже он ощущает лишь спустя пару секунд. Сперва кажется – водоросли. Длинные и гибкие водоросли, шевелящиеся, как живые. Лишь потом вспышкой приходит осознание – не «как». Длинные темно-синие щупальца шевелятся, тянутся во все стороны. Короткий беспомощный рывок, одновременно со взметнувшейся волной паники и отвращения – и шевелящаяся масса окутывает его с головой, утягивая внутрь, в мешанину сплетающихся живых нитей.  
А потом перед его лицом оказывается темная блестящая кожа, и Джим, ошарашенно моргнув, встречает взгляд десятка выпуклых… и явно разумных глаз.  
Если выражение «как громом пораженный» подходит к какой-либо ситуации, то сейчас – именно она самая. Кирк буквально замирает, распахнув глаза и забыв о боли. Они ничего не знали о морских жителях этой планеты. А они, эти жители – существовали.  
И явно впервые видели представителя человеческой расы.  
Опомнившись, Джим дергается, пытаясь вырваться из уже целиком опутавшей его массы. Бесполезно. Щупальца, бережно прикасаясь, скользят по телу, то ли изучая, то ли стараясь связать более надежно. Прикосновения безболезненны и почти невесомы, но капитан чувствует силу, с которой его держат, и осознает, что, будь у этого... (язык не поворачивается назвать его животным) существа желание, оно могло бы просто раздавить его, даже не прилагая усилий. Куда-то стремительно уходит возмущение и появившийся было страх. Он не может вздохнуть, но это уже и не нужно. Легкие замирают на полувдохе, не успев набрать в себя воды; но ощущение удушья так и не появляется. Больше всего это похоже на прямую подачу кислорода аппаратом искусственного жизнеобеспечения, которую капитану, за свою бурную карьеру, пришлось уже пару раз испытать.  
Прохладное щупальце, как разумное, осторожно нащупывает края оплавленной раны… И, помедлив секунду, легко ввинчивается в отверстие, обжигая на секунду короткой болью. Джим невольно дергается и распахивает рот – в крике скорее отвращения, чем муки. Скованные за спиной руки дергаются в невольной попытке сбросить, оттолкнуть от себя это нечто. Секундный ожог исчезает почти сразу, сменяясь приятным холодком.  
…А потом его сознания словно касается бережная ладонь, будто умудренный взрослый утешает испуганного ребенка, не желающего показывать врачу разбитую коленку. И спустя секунду по всему телу внезапно прокатывается теплая волна, прошивая капитана, словно ударом тока - мощным, но безболезненным. Мигом лишая его сил к сопротивлению. Боль стремительно уходит, сменяясь приятной расслабленностью во всех мышцах. Но это, с отстраненным удивлением понимает Джим, не смерть. Он все еще мыслит, все еще чувствует все, что происходит. Вода теплая, теплее, чем в Сан-Франциско летом, а скользящие по телу, похожие на водоросли щупальца лишь чуть-чуть прохладнее его собственной температуры. Они уже не кажутся омерзительными. Каким-то десятым чувством Кирк понимает, что, кем бы ни были эти обитатели океана, они не желают ему вреда. Тонкие, сокращающиеся в равномерной пульсации нити ловко, не причиняя боли, проскальзывают в одно смертоносное отверстие за другим, буквально пронизывая тело насквозь, сшивая, опутывая поврежденные органы. Какой-то частью сознания Кирк отстраненно осознает это, одновременно недоумевая, каким образом он может быть до сих пор жив.  
А потом в голову наконец приходит еще одна мысль… И его буквально окатывает волной внезапно нахлынувшей надежды – и ужаса. Что, если они?..  
Его слышат. Или ощущают как-то по-иному его вспышку эмоций. Темная масса перед ним отстраняется в сторону, и Кирк видит напротив, на расстоянии нескольких метров... Спока. Совершенно белого, неподвижного, с плотно опущенными веками. Опутанного с ног до головы этими живыми не то растениями, не то спрутами.  
Все еще бьющееся, каким-то невероятным образом, сердце пропускает удар. И Джим, спустя несколько чудовищно длинных секунд, видит, как мерно вздрагивает жилка на бледной шее Спока. Мыслей вновь касается чье-то сознание. Сейчас Кирк отчетливо ощущает в нем сочувствие и мягкую, мудрую поддержку.  
«Друг. Жизнь. Не бойся». Молчаливый, не оформленный в слова оклик заставляет задохнуться и судорожно, забывая, что он под водой, всхлипнуть. Невыносимое облегчение наваливается свинцовой плитой, разом лишая всех сил. Под веками внезапно начинает нестерпимо жечь; сейчас он не может даже обрадоваться, что морская вода скроет его слабость. Кажется, в легкие льется соленая вода; он не ощущает этого.  
Невыносимо хочется дотянуться до Спока, прикоснуться, прижать пальцы к подрагивающей артерии. Убедиться, что увиденное – не мираж, не галлюцинация умирающего сознания. Но почему-то не получается. Легкая, дремотная, не причиняющая дискомфорта слабость накатывает волнами, дурманит ощущением покоя и какого-то мягкого, ненавязчивого блаженства.  
Глаза начинают медленно слипаться. Но Кирк все равно смотрит – жадно и отчаянно, боясь поверить в то, что нежданное чудо все-таки случилось.  
Спок в сознании – но как-то странно. Словно в полутрансе. Или полузабытьи. Израненного тела почти не видно за шевелящейся темно-синей массой. С невольной дрожью то ли отвращения, то ли удивления Джим видит, что некоторые щупальца не просто опутывают вулканца снаружи, а уходят под кожу, словно гигантские пиявки впиваясь в вены. Там, где они соединяются с живой плотью, нет даже ран – они словно сливаются, раздвигая кожу и мышцы и проникая глубоко внутрь. Упругие, похожие на шланги живые отростки едва заметно пульсируют, сокращаясь и расширяясь в такт биению вулканского сердца, как…  
…как трубки аппаратов ИВЛ, вдруг со вспышкой пораженного озарения понимает капитан.  
Джим помнит, где именно проступили на одежде кровавые "цветы". Сейчас их не видно – каждая из ран плотно опутана шевелящейся сетью. В какой-то момент масса слегка раздвигается, и Джим с невольным содроганием видит, как одно из щупалец, дрогнув, сокращается, глубже втягиваясь в тело. Спок даже не реагирует на это. На его лице написано расслабленное, почти бессознательное облегчение. Что бы с ним не делали – он не мучается.  
…Как, впрочем, и сам Кирк.  
Чужое сознание бережно касается его разума. Не Спок – осознает Джим. Кто-то несоизмеримо более старый и мудрый, понимающий все его страхи и опасения и сочувственно, без насмешки, утешающий.  
«Жизнь. Здоровье. Чужие – зло. Защитим. Страх - нет. Спи…»  
И сознание безболезненно гаснет.

…Спустя четыре часа и пятнадцать минут сенсоры Энтерпрайз, бессильно кружащего на орбите вокруг опустевшей планеты, регистрируют на острове два сигнала. Скотти не нужно долго объяснять. В этот раз, кажется, он транспортирует их даже быстрее, чем с мостика успевает прийти заполошное «Поднимайте их!»  
А потом все офицеры, по долгу службы находящиеся в транспортаторной или сумевшие найти повод прийти туда, с изумлением и восторгом пялятся на двоих старших офицеров Энтерпрайз – мокрых, в прожженной, явно пропитанной кровью одежде, со скованными за спиной руками… Восхищенно толпятся вокруг, наперебой задавая вопросы и, похоже, лишь чудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не по уставу, зато от души потискать чудом вернувшихся с того света. Сдерживаются – почти все. На доктора Маккоя Устав и прочая ерунда не распространяется. Джим радостно и понимающе улыбается, Спок, чьи уши едва заметно зеленеют, недоуменно приподнимает брови, отказываясь понимать смысл нецензурной ругани и почти агрессивных объятий доктора. Спустя десять минут оба спасенных будут сидеть в лазарете и, обреченно помалкивая, выслушивать мнение доктора об «идиотах, рвущихся на подвиги, словно кроме них некому сходить на переговоры с милитаризованными психопатами». А пока фраза капитана, произнесенная, когда общий накал счастливого безумия немного спадает, становится достойным завершением этого во всех отношениях долгого дня:  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь вопрос о претензиях каросиан снимается. Мистер Спок, полагаю, вас не затруднит подготовить документы для рапорта о распространении на Таос-16 первой директивы?..

**END**


End file.
